Xophillyai Envoy-Dova Visits
by Maria65
Summary: Another from a different world visits...and he has a past with Lua. Zaren loses his cool, Maria tries to calm and Zaren is left feeling somewhat stupid and angry. A new power but with it comes a secret Muse knows Lua must know. In the end, just who is it that Dova speaks with and who is Gaia truly? Rated T for language. Lua, Dova belong to DarkMousySan


"Zaren deary, you are growling." Lua chirped, keeping her eyes on Incediana and Alucard. "Those two are together and we're starting something, so do calm yourself." She tapped his nose lightly, crossing her legs to get more comfortable in her chair. "I merely find Alucard interesting. He reminds me much of a Power Filled race, however there are quite a few differences between them." She mused softly, turning her gaze to Zaren beside her, grinning at his disgruntled look. "Really dear, calm down." Lua patted his head gently. 

Zaren pouted, crossing his arms but relented either way, giving a sigh as he tried to relax. It didn't bother him that Alucard and Incediana were around...it was the simple fact that Lua found Alucard 'interesting'. He was actually surprised that, from those words, Incediana hadn't attacked or stated something; though he figured he shouldn't be surprised. Alucard had proved his loyalty to Incediana more than once, saving her from Akatosh and even evolving to save them when they fell down a cliff. _'Be calm Zaren...be calm…'_ He chanted in his head, trying to ignore his jealousy...was this how Muse felt? 

Alucard chuckled at Zaren's look, realizing the boy was obviously uncomfortable, before he turned to look at Lua. They were currently resting at Incediana's house, despite Incediana having a room in the castle and the castle being her home, she had an actual house in the city for when she was actually staying for awhile; if it was just a visit, she'd rest at the castle. "So," Alucard began as he sat down on the couch beside Incediana, the black-haired Envoy fixing her axe a little, a distraught look on her face. "earlier, at the party, you were going to ask me something." Alucard commented as he leaned back, his wings fanning out a little. "What was it?" He questioned, red eyes curiously as he tilted his head, his hat falling off his head and landing on Incediana's, making her jump. 

Lua perked up. "Oh, yes I was." Lua commented with a smile. "See, I never knew my grandfather but you did. The only thing I know about him is his love for weapons." It wasn't a bad thing to know about the man, but the only weapon he ever forged sickened her. "He did indeed have a love for weapons." Alucard commented with a smile, before pulling out one of his swords. "My left sword isn't like my right sword, my right sword is Doomsday but my left is a simple sword with some magical power." Alucard said, before flipping the sword, the handle pointed toward Lua. "Here, hold it and tell me if something about it feels familiar." Alucard questioned with a smirk, his red eyes glinting with amusement. 

She hummed softly flicking the blade a little. It was light and would handle quick attacks easily...wait...was the basic material...siderite? She knew what it was, where it could come from and where to even find two weapons made from it, but she never thought her grandfather would manage to forge this! But then again he did manage the other sword, so she shouldn't be too shocked. "Siderite...do you know what that is?" She asked Alucard handing him back the sword. Alucard shrugged, grabbing his sword and sheathing it back as he grabbed his hat back from Incediana. "Not really, all I know is your grandfather, Ren, offered to make the blade when he saw my fighting style. Said it'd be better if I used two swords because of how quick I moved." Alucard commented, before digging into a small bag around his waist. 

"He also had someone do a picture of us. Gave the picture to me as a way for me to always remember him." Alucard said, showing the picture to her, being gentle as he gave it to her. Incediana looked over as well and smiled, before pointing over to a larger form of the picture. "We had Maria replicate the picture so we could hang it here in the house." Incediana said, pointing to a picture frame that was on a shelf with some assorted items. "Your grandfather seemed like a great man from the stories Alucard told me." Incediana responded, getting up and putting the axe away before heading to the kitchen. 

Lua nodded lightly. "I'd have to take words for it. He ended his life before I was born, he lived for a very long time. I wish he had stuck around just a little longer though...maybe certain things wouldn't have happened back home…" She muttered darkly, thinking of her spineless father. Alucard nodded sadly, he had returned one last time, just to see the man and had heard the news...so he had left. He opted not to mention this to Lua, he had returned upon her brother's birth and a few of the people there had remembered him, told him little of what happened over the years. 

Suddenly, Sachi appeared in the house beside Incediana, making the ravager gasp in shock and almost drop the tray she was carrying. Alucard dove forward and helped her, preventing the tray from hitting the floor and keeping her steady. "Dammit Sachi!" Incediana shouted, blue eyes flashing with anger. "Sorry!" Sachi chirped cheerfully, smiling softly before turning teal eyes on Zaren and Lua. "I hope you two aren't busy, Maria wants you both at the castle now." Sachi said with a smile, before she disappeared and Zaren sighed. "And here I was supposed to be resting." Zaren commented with a pout, laying his head on his hand. 

"Er, now?" Lua blinked, confused. "She could have told us what was going on before taking off." Lua stood and brushed some wrinkles from her soft fabric armor. "Shall we then?" She asked and Zaren sighed, standing up. "I guess so." He said, before looking to Incediana and Alucard. "We'll see you two later then." Zaren said as Lua handed Alucard the picture back, and he took it back with a smile. "Probably really later," Alucard commented as he stood up, as Incediana put the tray back in the kitchen. "we're heading to Rainmist Reach tomorrow, something about another demonic energy spike. She wants us to help Ruby out and make sure it's not another demon overlord." He explained and Zaren winced, opening the door. 

"Yikes, keep Ruby in order then and don't get too close Alucard." He said and Alucard rose a brow. "You know how her demon, Shaiya can be when another male is around, remember?" Zaren questioned and Alucard laughed as Incediana came back into the room. "Must you remember, Zaren?" Alucard questioned, wrapping an arm around Incediana's waist, grinning. "I have a woman right here." He questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Incediana blush as she recognized that look. Zaren laughed as Lua giggled, before they made their way out, waving bye to the two. "Let's get to the castle." He said and she nodded, both heading back to the castle.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Maria kept glancing at the Cube, seeing it pulse and trying to prevent whatever was trying to enter their world. "Maria, what if their friendly?" Sachi asked, floating around her Queen and best friend. "I don't care Sachi," Maria commented, gold eyes showing worry. "I want Lua and Zaren here in case they are not friendly. The energy the Cube is emitting reminds me of the energy that surrounded Lua when she first came here." Maria explained, before the doors opened and Zaren with Lua appeared. "You called for us-whoa, what's up with the Cube?" Zaren changed his sentence, seeing the Cube spinning more rapidly than ever before, glowing a dark blue that was not common for the Cube. "Someone is trying to enter Terra." Maria said, before looking at Lua.

"The energy is the same as your when you came here." Maria commented, before looking back at the Cube. "Is there anyone who would come here that would cause harm?" She asked, glancing back at Lua briefly, before looking back at the Cube, her guard up. "Nope." Lua chirped. "There are very few ways to go around worlds. One is the method I use and the other is what a Power Filled uses, Closed Spaces. Normally those can only be used for storing things but some of those Power Filled found other ways to use them." She explained, watching the cube.

"To be clear though, anything coming through at this point has to be Power Filled and those that can come through can't become evil." Well, not true...there was one record of a Elemental Spirit Master going bad but...well, that was so many years ago and the price for the power he wanted wasn't something the rest of his kind was willing to pay. Maria hummed, looking at the Cube before she closed her eyes, body relaxing as the Cube stopped and she looked toward it as it pulse lightly, still dark blue but not longer spinning. "Let's see who dares to enter my Kingdom if they intend harm." Maria commented, while Lua's words did ease her...she wasn't one to take chances, there was always that one percent that something could go bad.

A rush of intense and impossible power crashed hard into Maria's senses, she nearly staggered but the power pulled back and felt...apologetic? What? She focused carefully but found no darkness...in fact...there was too much to try and look through. It didn't feel hostile. Just what was trying to come in? Maria sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her power to flow toward whatever was trying to come in, letting whoever it was know they were allowed before she pulled her own power back. Maria's body glowed blue as she used the Cube to open a door into Terra, as she did, a powerful pulse of pure energy burst from her making everyone in Aura Kingdom and across Terra stumble from the power she allowed to burst from her.

The Cube turned back to its original bright blue color as she allowed the person to enter, yet the blue glow around her didn't fade. The smaller Cubes on the pedestals in the throne room turned bright blue, even as the small torches that lite up the dark corners of the throne room turned blue, giving an ominous glow to the corners, yet it soothed more that disturb. Quelkulan and Saari appeared, before staying to the sides even as the smaller cubes glowed brighter, giving light and as Maria opened her eyes, they were blue once more, the Cube of Gaia within her eyes.

"Whoever is there...you may enter." She said, her voice echoing with power as the Cube glowed white now, allowing entry. They waited calmly for someone to appear in the room but no such thing happened, Lua wondering if maybe whoever it was changed their mind and didn't come through, when there was knock on the throne room doors. The Cube ceased its glow and Maria sighed, closing her eyes and reopening them, revealing the normal golden eyes as she leaned back against the throne chair and the Cube resumed it slow spinning as Quelkulan and Saari opened the doors, revealing who was at the throne room doors.

A man stood at the door, his messy hair pitch black stopping at the base of his neck. His eyes were gold and pupils oddly were slits. He was slightly pale but not sickly. He wore a simple navy blue button up shirt, the collar folded down, with denim pants and simple black boots. He calmly nodded his head to the two who opened the doors. "Good day, may I enter?" He asked politely. Maria simply tilted her head at his question, surprised, even as Zaren stared, wondering who this guy was. "Um...yes, you may." Maria commented, surprised at how polite he was, she wasn't use to such politeness. Saari and Quelkulan both closed the doors after her entered before they looked at one another and disappeared, going back to doing their other duties.

"DOVA!" Lua cheered, making Zaren and Maria jolt in shock as she jumped to the man in a hug. They both expected him to stagger or rock back from the force of her hug but he remained perfectly in place. The man, Dova, chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello Lua, you can keep trying but you'll never knock me over." She giggled, pulling back. "I'll just have to keep trying then!" She chirped. Lua turned back Zaren and Maria. "This is Dova, the very first of the Dovatins. The Lord over all the Power Filled." Dova rolled his eyes at her playful mocking tone when she said lord, she knew he hated that title but no one would ever hear of him not accepting it. Maria simply gaped in shock while Zaren...well...Zaren was trying his best not to burst with anger, yet the look in his eyes gave him away. Maria noticed and sighed, sending a electric shock to him, making him yelp in pain.

"GYAH!" He shouted, jumping a little before glaring at Maria. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted, unable to hold his anger back now. "Your emotions, control yourself." She commented and Zaren growled, even as Muse appeared beside him, trying to find a way to soothe him. Maria ignored Zaren's displeasure of turning her attention back to Dova. "Dova, correct?" She asked, receiving a nod. "...What is a Dovatin and may I ask why you've come here?" Maria asked, curious and confused; why were random people now visiting her world?

"To say hello to Lua." He shot her a look. "Did you forget something?" He asked her sweetly. Lua flushed and laughed a little, rubbing her arm. "Uh...no?" Dova shook his head amused. "Very convincing Lua, really. I know you tend to take a while when you visit places, so I knew I had to come to you." He held his hand out to her, a small shard of colored glass resting in his palm. Lua took it and pulled up a screen and added it to the screen then sent it away.

"You didn't have trouble getting that did you?" She asked concerned, Dova shrugged. "Not really, I just had to make a command and they handed it over. Not like it belonged to them anyway." He perked up and turned to face Maria. "Ah, I've been quite rude I apologize." He bowed slightly from the waist crossing one arm over his chest and stretching the other out to his side. The bow was a symbol of respect. "Honored to meet you, dear Queen." He said as he straightened back up. Maria fumbled for her words, protesting he shouldn't be so formal before sighing in defeat and standing as well, giving a small curtsy. "The bow is unnessaccary but it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Dova." Maria commented, before making her way down the three steps that lead to her chair.

"A lot of visitors lately, though I don't mind much." Maria commented as she came up to them, before looking over to speak to Zaren, but he was gone. "Hn?" Maria commented, shocked to see he was gone. "Odd, I never even heard or see him leave." Maria mumbled, before turning to Dova. "While I would ask what the item was, I'm not one to pry into others people business." Maria said, before nodding to Sachi who floated off. "We're about to have lunch actually, do you mind staying?" Maria asked, giving a reassuring smile. "I'm sure some of the others would like you meet you." She said as she crossed her arms, her smile bright; she liked meeting new people...even if they were from a different world. Something about him was familiar though, reminded her of Alucard as something in his eyes told her that he wasn't all he seemed to be, despite his appearance.

"I certainly won't say no," Dova replied with a soft smile. "I can't stay longer than a week however...trouble back home. No Lua, you don't need to help." He quickly added the last bit, smirking as she snapped her jaw shut. Maria chuckled, she knew the need to stay and help, happened often with her kingdom...as a certain, 'ahem' ravager, liked to cause trouble when she was angry. "Well then, I'll give you a tour of the castle until food is prepared." Maria commented as they left the throne, only hoping Zaren was alright. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Zaren growled as he marched around the training arena, not really looking as he defeated enemy after enemy, even as Muse watched sadly from the seats. She tried to cheer him up but one glare was all it took for her to be silenced; she had never seen him like this before...except when he had killed Luke when he was controlled by a demon. _'Zaren has never been this angry before…'_ Muse thought sadly, watching with worried eyes as he took some jealousy out on the beasts there. "How is he?" A voice asked, making Muse jump and look up at Harmonia, seeing the woman she idolized standing near her. 

"Very jealous apparently." Muse commented, before turning her gaze back to Zaren, seeing him kill another one and sigh. "This is only going to make him more frustrated, he should learn to talk about these things." Muse commented, yet Harmonia simply looked at her and sighed. "Muse, you know it's hard for him to do that." She said, making Muse look at her. "Until Zaren turned eighteen, he believed he had no voice, he doesn't know how to talk about these things because he was never taught. You remember how his father was and what he did when Zaren DID try to talk about his feelings." Harmonia commented, making Muse lower her head.

It was a secret that Zaren kept from everyone, trying to talk it over with his father...most of the wounds on his back are a reason of those 'talks'. He even had some wounds from his father that he'd rather not talk about, he visited his father one time after joining the Naeva army...he didn't return in two weeks and when Andre and the others found him...well...Muse shuddered as she remember seeing the memory when Zaren was asleep. It was actually after the event that brought her to him; the feeling of pain and loneliness that she wanted so desperately to erase...she had eased his pain a little. "Has Zaren spoke about the event since you saw his memories and told him?" Harmonia asked, yet Muse shook her head.

"No, he keeps it secret which is what he says keeps him in control of his emotions." Muse commented as she stood up, looking over at Zaren. "Seems like he's losing control more than staying in control." Harmonia commented and Muse sighed, nodding. "Agreed." She said, before raising a brow at Harmonia. "May I ask why you are here, Miss Harmonia?" She asked, confusing the pink-haired Eidolon. "I know it's not to ask about Zaren's health." She responded and Harmonia thought, before remembering. "Oh, right, Maria is requesting you both back at the castle. Lunch is almost ready." She said and Muse smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Hopefully food will calm Zaren down, he hasn't been eating well since he recovered from the demon's effects." She commented and Harmonia sighed, giving a nod. "A side effect of purification, though he needs to eat, even if he's not hungry, remember that." Harmonia said, before giving a small bow and disappearing. Muse sighed and made her way over to Zaren, making him stop as he looked at her; despite his obvious frown and unhappy demeanor, he did not lash out at Muse. "What?" He asked, somewhat gruffly, he still wasn't happy. "Maria is requesting our presence back at the castle, food is ready." Muse commented and Zaren scoffed, looking away.

"I'm not hungry." He said and Muse sighed, expression unamused as Zaren continued fighting and she growled, music notes appearing and trapping Zaren, breaking his current unhappy expression. "Wh-what the hell Muse?!" He demanded, glaring at her, yet she remained unamused. "Zaren, you need food." She commented and he growled. "I'm not hu-!" He was silenced by Muse's glare, she wasn't letting him off the hook this time. "Shut up Zaren and listen!" She shouted, shocking him with her outburst. "I know your jealous and I know your not hungry because of the side effects of purification but YOU NEED TO EAT!" She shouted, gaining the attention of the few recruits that were training.

"How do you expect to be at full strength if you don't eat?" She asked and he lowered his head, sighing heavily. "I know your angry right now, you and Lua have just begun something and this guy appears and she gets all friendly and close, but understand she had others friends." She said and he growled, looking away. "I know you don't wanna go eat, but you need to...as well as talk these things out and-!" Muse was silenced as she was slammed back into the seats by some power from Zaren as he glared at her. She groaned, sitting up in pain before looking at Zaren shocked...even as the odd ghostly power around him disappeared. "Don't. Talk to me. About feelings." He snapped out, his eyes no longer glowing and Muse gulped...this hasn't happened before. She nodded though and disappeared, before Zaren sighed, making up his mind to go back to the castle and get food...Muse was right. He did need to eat after all.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Maria smiled as they entered the dining hall, food being placed on the table as a few others were there; before she smirked and pushed Dova and Lua out of the way as she sidestepped, allowing Alucard to fly in. The dragon tyrant stopped before letting Incediana off and transformed back into his human form...before Andre stood up and began scolding the two, making Alucard grin and Incediana give a nervous giggle. Anya sighed and yanked Andre back, putting him back into his seat as he growled, looking away in embarrassment. "Sorry about that." Maria apologized for the sudden push. "Alucard likes to enter the castle as a dragon, says it's more fun than being in his human form." She explained, leading them to the table.

Lua eyes flicked between Alucard and Dova, she did notice Dova was staring at him; Dova made a soft sound. "Alucard correct? Lua's grandfather spoke of you a few times, I sadly wasn't around when you where in his home. I would have loved to speak with you." Dova easily took note of Alucard's powers, it was something he did without trying to. It was a natural part of his power. Alucard turned toward him, before smiling a little as he made his way over, letting Incediana get into an argument with Satako about using an Eidolon's powers freely.

"Heh, so you know me." Alucard said, letting his feet touch the ground, before walking the rest of the way them. "Why don't we speak now though here at lunch, I'd like to learn a little bit about you Dovatin's." Alucard commented, smirking. Though he didn't really know the Dovatin's much, Lua's grandfather had spoken about some of the other races to him, though he really only knew Muses and Elemental Spirit Masters, he had always been more interested in the Dovatin's. They reminded him of his own race if he was truthful, those that had powers and had a dragon form as well.

"Certainly, if your lady doesn't mind." Dova doubted it was problem, Alucard had come over to him after all and the woman hadn't made a fuss. "Incediana doesn't mind...she'll be arguing for awhile." Alucard responded with a fond chuckle toward Incediana, seeing she was now also arguing with Akina while Satako backed up. Their argument was heated, but if it got bad he knew Andre and Maria would interfere. As they took their seats, including Maria, as she finally got between Incediana and Akina as the two ravagers took their axes out, they began talking as Incediana took a seat by Alucard, pouting.

"So, let me ask first, do you know anything about me?" Alucard asked, wanting to know if Dova knew anything, that way he didn't repeat information Dova already knew. He knew it could get annoying learning something that someone already knows. Dova waved a hand idly. "I know very little to be honest. I don't tend to leave my home world much, one world is more than enough to keep me busy- Hush Lua." Lua pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and making a bad joke. Alucard chuckled and hummed, wondering what he should say first...best to start with the beginning. "I guess I'll start at the beginning, like what my race is. We're known as World Walkers, a title given to us due to the fact that we can travel different dimensions with our power. I use a sword called Doomsday to make traveling easier." Alucard said, showing the sword that pulsed purple.

"I'm really the only one who leaves my home world, then I settled here in Terra as I had a wish I needed fulfil." Alucard said, smiling at Incediana, who was now in a pleasant conversation with...someone Alucard couldn't remember at the moment. "Our kind are all dragons, yet over the centuries, we've learned to change our form into that similar to a human as to not 'startle' others when we visit. We live extremely long, kind of like the Xophillyai, yet we don't live forever like them." He explained, before looking to the ceiling, trying to think of more. "Uh...what else do you want to know, really?" He asked, tilting his head, his hat tilting slightly.

Dova hummed, leaning back a little. "By your people's standards how old are you? Looks can mean little to nothing after all." He knew quite well, every Power Filled could look young but be very old indeed. Alucard nodded, agreeing very much. "By my races standards, I've just entered adulthood. If I were to explain it like a human, I guess you could say I'm only twenty, still very young." He said, thinking about it, before smiling. "Ren said something similar with the races, said: 'while one may look young, we are rather old' or something like that." He said with a chuckle.

"You got lucky with that line." Dova laughed. "That man loved playing with words half the time one couldn't understand him." Lua poked him. "Hey, why don't you both go dragon?" Dova flicked her forehead making her twitch back. "I am not going to have a size contest- Lua maturity!" He hissed when she laughed at him. Alucard laughed, amused even though he would have liked to see Dova's dragon form; maybe one day. Suddenly the doors opened and Zaren walked in, Muse following behind him with a concerned gaze, still a little shaken by his earlier display of odd power.

"Ah Zaren, there you are." Maria commented with a soft smile, yet when he looked up at her...it was...odd to say the least. His eyes were glazed over, as though he wasn't mentally there before he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and brought the focus back to his eyes. "Eh, sorry it took so long." He responded, voice still gruff as he tried to bottle his emotions...before he came over and took a seat near Lua, doing his best to keep a lid of his emotions. Maria though narrowed her eyes...something was wrong...she could tell; he was bottling himself up again and he needed to learn to talk about his feelings. She sighed, she'd deal with it later; right now, they needed to eat.

The food was all brought out and everyone began eating, yet the Eidolons did not as they did not need food and simply enjoyed either annoying one another, making jokes or playing with their powers, being careful of those eating. Harmonia appeared and nodded to Muse, who smiled and ran over to her, a stage appearing as she got her microphone ready, even as Harmonia sat down and Uriel appeared next to them, plugging his guitar in and setting it to acoustic and Diao Chan appeared as well, all on the stage. Soft music began to play from Harmonia's harp, slowly followed by some acoustic strings from Uriel's guitar and the fan Diao Chan had transformed into a piano and the group of four began to softly play music as Muse began singing softly, not using her amps to do hard rock.

Lua hummed, delighted by the Eidolons, her eyes flicked to Zaren. He seemed a bit off, well considering what he went through recently it wasn't a big shocker- oh wait, crap. "Dova are you-" Dova was holding himself a little stiffly. "Don't mind me, really it isn't bad." Lua pointed to a chair further away. "It can get bad though if you stay too close, go over there." She was tempted to smack him one when he didn't move, honestly he was weak to dark power and magic, he shouldn't be risking his health. Zaren looked over and sighed, rubbing his head as he looked over at Maria, connecting eyes and she nodded. A small blue Cube made it ways over toward Zaren, unseen by the others before sinking inside him, instantly locking away the dark energy and necromancy deep within Zaren. It would prevent it from affecting anyone and only someone who forced their power unto him to know what he had would detect it.

"Lua, for the love of all that is holy, quite fussing." Dova plucked her hands from his shoulders and set them on her lap. "I'll win this argument and you know it~" Lua sang, once more trying to push him to another chair and of course failed. Dova huffed. "Okay, how about I go dragon to just to make you happy then hmm?" Lua cheered. "Yes please! I'm sure Alucard wants to see, heck maybe some others do too if they were listening to you two talk." She said and Zaren growled, keeping his anger in check...don't do anything rash, he kept telling himself. Alucard looked over, his interest peaked as he came over, smiling as he transformed into a dragon himself, the armor glowing a little and Maria sighed...she only hoped Dova could change his size as well. She didn't need to castle getting destroyed...again.

"Hmm, not bad." Dova stepped away from the table, then in a quick shimmer he formed into a dragon maintaining size with Alucard. He would NOT go bigger just to please Lua, honestly he wondered about her age sometimes. Dova's scale color was much like his hair while human, pitch black. His chest and under belly a light silver. The horns on his head a dark grey, the frame of his thick wings grey and the membrane of his wings were dark red. He had little spikes along his back, one at the end of his tail and two very deadly blades on either side of his tail. Alucard hummed, impressed before nodding and Maria watched with slight amusement as the others clapped, enjoying the small demonstration presented by the newcomer even as Zaren clenched his hands into fists, doing what he could to not snap. So he could transform into a dragon, so what?! What made him different from Alucard? Muse glanced at Zaren, sensing his rising anger yet there was little she could do; not only was she entertaining guests...but her presence no longer soothed him as it once did.

Zaren wanted to leave, already having finished his food...yet the look from Maria stopped him from leaving. Her eyes said it all: 'They needed to talk' and that was the last thing Zaren wanted to do! He growled, scoffing and looking away, closing his eyes as he waited for the chance to leave...or for lunch to end, whichever happened first. "Come on Dova, you can get bigger than that! And do a light show, I'm sure everyone would like that." Lua commented, grinning. "How many times must I say I am not a show off, Lua?" The Dovatin replied with sigh. "You aren't showing off….just giving a show!" She looked at everyone else. "Come on someone back me up here!" She said, looking around.

"Don't push him if he doesn't want to Lua." Maria commented, giving her a smirk, before she looked at Zaren again, watching his reaction. The only time she had seen him this angry was when he learned he killed Luke, though it was an accident, it still tore Zaren apart. "It's not that he doesn't want to, he's always worried about showing off and making someone feel lesser than him. Dova doesn't think he's above anyone, so he tries hard not to make someone feel down around him. This however isn't showing off, its for entertainment." Lua was certain Dova really didn't mind, she knew him well enough after all.

"Now please, help me convince him he's good." She said and Zaren clenched his fists. Maria smiled, unaware of Zaren's reaction. "Well-!" Maria was interrupted as Zaren slammed his hands on the table and stood up, leaving the dining hall. He couldn't stand it, why was his jealousy impossible to control?! "Zaren?!" Maria shouted for him, yet he ignored her as he slammed the doors open and left, growling to himself. Lua quickly went after him worried, Dova retook human form and followed after her. He felt he shouldn't but they still needed to talk about the info he gave her.

"Zaren." Lua caught up with him in the hallway; Dova several paces behind her trying to give them some space and avoid being too close to Zaren. That darkness wasn't really him, the Dovatin knew but it didn't matter, it still made him weak. A little less after this Kingdom's queen did something, but only so much could block that effect. Zaren stopped but didn't turn around, for some reason, he was worried if he did...he'd lash out. Last time something like this happened, he hurt Kate so bad she didn't speak to him for several months. "Are you still feeling off from before?" She asked him gently, coming around to his side.

Zaren instantly backed away, looking off to the side as he clenched his teeth. "I'm fine." He growled out, trying to control himself, even as Muse came running out. "Stop lying Zaren, be truthful!" She shouted at him, her eyes showing her displeasure and Zaren glared at her, his odd power picking up agan. "Shut up!" He yelled at her, eyes glowing and she was dismissed. "I don't understand…" He growled out, confusing Lua and Dova. "Zaren?" She questioned and he looked at her, a slight glare on his face. "Talk about feeling betrayed, what's going on between you two?" He asked, confusing her. "Pardon?" She questioned, not sure she heard right. "What's the relationship between you two?!" He shouted, eyes continuing to glow as his feelings intensified, despite usually being able to bottle up his emotions and explain things more calmly, his recent tangle with Argus trying to control him left all his emotions raw. He felt things ten-times stronger right now.

"I don't mean to be rude or arrogant, but what exactly is going on here? Ex's, past lovers? What?!" He shouted, unable to stop himself...or control his emotions even. Maria watched from the doorway, she worried Zaren might say something that would ruin his relationship with Lua. Muse was trying to break Zaren's order when he dismissed her, any Envoy could tell that; if this continued...Muse might just say something that would make Zaren snap. "None of the above." Dova said calmly, still not standing near Zaren. "I have a wife back home and several children, I have never once looked at Lua in a romantic way." Dova wasn't a fool, he had been paying attention to Zaren. Mostly to avoid standing too close to him, but he had easily noted the man's poor mood.

Lua blinked and sighed. She supposed it wasn't odd Zaren jumped to those kinds of thoughts given how she acted around Dova, she should have said he was only a friend before when introducing him. Zaren felt himself ease up a little...when suddenly a sharp pain went through him and he growled, Muse breaking his order and appearing before him. "Like I said Zaren, you should've asked first before jumping to conclusions! You acted the same way when-!" Muse didn't get to finish her sentence as the odd power from before slammed into her, sending her across the hall toward Maria, who gasped and caught her, grunting at the force.

"I said shut up Muse!" He shouted, glaring at her before sighing and taking several steps back. "Sorry for my actions." He said simply, before turning around, moving to walk away. "Zar-!" Lua made to reach for him but froze at Dova's voice. "Don't follow him." He didn't use a command; while he could, he simply wouldn't do that to a friend. He turned his gaze to Maria. "I need to talk some business with Lua, did you plan to talk with Zaren?" He asked gently. "I'll try." Maria commented, looking concerned. "I've never seen this kind of power from him before, it's not natural. He's always closed off his feelings ever since an accident a few years ago when something happened to his friend Luke. I won't explain, though if you wish to know, I'd rather you get Muse to explain it. She knew what happened as she had been in Aura Kingdom at the time. I'll try to help Zaren." Maria said and ran after Zaren, Muse sighing as she tried to ease the pain caused by the attack.

She looked at her stomach, seeing it bruised and a large gash where the power struck her, making her groan as she began singing, healing her wounds. Lua bit her lower lip, wanting to go after Zaren but she knew she needed to talk with Dova about what he got for her, she was also worried about Muse. "Are you okay?" She asked Muse. Muse sighed, slowly relaxing as her wound healed and she rubbed the area before giving Lua a smile. "I'll be fine, you gotta remember I hold back the demonic energy Zaren has when the protection Maria placed around him is too strained." Muse commented with a weak smile, the attack seemed to have sapped her strength.

"Still...um do you want to come with me and Dova? Or will you go after Zaren? Dova and I were going to go over some information he got for me." Lua explained, noting Dova was still staring down the hall Zaren went. He didn't say anything and she doubted he would, he really wasn't one to pry. "I'll go with you." Muse commented, rubbing her neck as she sighed. "Zaren needs time to cool down and Maria MIGHT be able to calm him...his emotions are still raw since his tangle with the demon." She responded, shrugging and nodding, following Lua.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Zaren didn't listen as Maria caught up to him, asking him to talk yet he stayed silent, staring at the ground and Maria growled. She was not going to let him go back to bottling himself up again like last time, she nearly lost him when he did that, almost getting killed when he decided to take his anger out in the arena. "Zaren, stop!" She shouted, using the Cube of Gaia to freeze him in place. "Maria." He growled out, a warning in his voice yet Maria walked around to stand before him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Zaren, listen to me, please." Maria said, looking at him sadly and he looked her in the eye. Glazed red eyes clashing with worried golden eyes. "Why are you bottling yourself up again?" She asked and he looked away. "I have no voice, no reason to worry someone with my feelings." The way he spoke...it shattered her heart; he sounded just like he did when he learned he killed Luke. "Zaren, your feeling are not something to be ignored. If that bothered you, you should've asked if something was going on between them, not having bottled it up and letting it explode." She commented and he scoffed. "You think I wanted to lash out like that?" He asked, sarcastic and Maria groaned, he was being difficult again!

"You know what I mean Zaren." She said and Zaren scoffed, looking away. "Why do you insist on staying quiet?" She asked and Zaren looked at her. "You saw what I did to Luke, how I killed him and told him I didn't care about his feelings. You saw me when Andre and the others found me after I visited my father to let him know my thoughts about what he did. You heard what he shouted as you all dragged my half-lifeless body out of there." He growled out, looking away and Maria sighed sadly. For so long he believed his feelings were something that only burdened others when he spoke about them...he let his walls down enough to tell Lua how he felt...he must've felt betrayed with how she acted around Dova.

He must've been reminded of what he had been told by his father and what he said when he killed Luke. Remembering how his father was being hugged by a woman as he told his son he was useless and that Zaren's feelings had no meaning. Remembering how Luke begged for his life, saying he cared for Zaren and Zaren repeated that feelings held no meaning. She remembered how Zaren isolated himself from everyone, mumbling that feelings were a burden and got in the way; she knew he didn't really view that but his torn heart and soul had been damaged badly both times that even Harmonia, Muse and Astraea combined couldn't repair him. "Zaren, you're feelings do matter, why do you insist they don't?" She asked and he glared at her.

"They get in the way, they make people act irrationally, they make people do stupid things. You saw what I said back there! You saw how I acted!" He shouted, anger rising again and Maria saw a ghostly outline of some kind of power around him. "All I do is cause pain with my feelings!" He shouted and the power reacted, heading toward Maria. Maria gasped and the power rebounded off her shield, before it settled back down and Zaren's eyes were wide...did he...see it to? "What...the hell...is wrong with me?" He questioned, staring at his hands in horror as Maria unfroze him. "Zaren?" Maria questioned and his eyes glazed over again. "I'm more of a demon that Argus is." He commented, looking away lifelessly and Maria growled. She stepped toward him and smacked him, making his eyes widened as the focus and life returned to them. "Stop saying these things!" She shouted and he slowly looked at her, shocked. "You're important Zaren, you know this! Stop saying you're a demon, stop saying your feelings don't matter. Lua loves you, doesn't she?!" She shouted and his eyes widened.

"She won't betray you, she's not like your father, she's not like Aiko; she won't hurt you!" Maria shouted and Zaren felt horrible, he should know that Lua wouldn't betray him...but it was hard to not remember everything that happened every time he opened himself up to someone. Maria sighed and turned around, opting to leave. "Go cool your head and try to calm yourself; when your good, get some rest." She said, before leaving his sight and Zaren sighed, rubbing his head and shouting in confusion. What happened to him?! What was this new power?! Why was he so vulnerable? _'What have I become?'_ He wondered and left the castle, heading toward the arena; he thought better after a fight.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

"Elemental Spirit Masters are better at wards and barriers than I ever will be, I wish I could talk a few into working for me." Lua sighed heavily. The information Dova got for her was about wards and barriers, she wanted to place some around the library to better protect everything. "To them its basic, now I really should be getting back to Cassie. Having a family reunion in a couple days." Dova said, Lua grinned at him. "Gonna have a full house huh?" She questioned and Dova snorted, grinning as well. "You have no idea, I wish you well and all the luck with Zaren." He said before he vanished.

Lua honestly wasn't sure to do with Zaren, the emotions he'd been giving off really weren't good. "Muse, has there ever been a good way to relax Zaren?" Lua asked the Eidolon gently. Muse hummed, the only way she really knew was training and fighting with Zaren, helping him combat his skills...but...with his purification and the flashbacks affecting him...it was nearly impossible now. "As of right now," Muse began, sitting on the bed in the room they were in. "it'll be impossible to calm Zaren down." She said sadly, looking to the ground, memories passing through her mind. "This isn't the first time he's been overtaken by his emotions and distanced himself from people." Muse said sadly, before using one of her blue crystal creatures to turn into a screen. On it was a boy who looked about as old as Zaren, only a bit younger and Zaren was right beside him, both with their arm around the other, grinning at the camera it seemed.

"That's Luke, he's a good…" Muse stopped and shook her head, sighing sadly, "WAS a good friend to Zaren." Muse said, closing her eyes tightly. Luke had short, dark blue hair, bright green eyes as he had one streak of black in his bangs and he was a bit tanner than Zaren but not by much. They were both wearing training leather clothes, claws were attached to Luke's wrists while Zaren had the signature huge sword for a crusader...Luke was a brawler. Luke was grinning while Zaren was laughing, a bright sheen in his eyes that had dimmed over the years, even Lua could tell that.

"Luke was very much like a brother to Zaren, he was the one who told us when Zaren first went to confront his father. Try to tell his father that he was no longer afraid and tell his father how he felt, it didn't end well." Muse said before making the image disappear, soon dismissing her small creature. "Luke was Zaren's comfort and confidant, he did everything for Zaren and even threw a party when Zaren became an Envoy. He was funny, energetic, outgoing and didn't let anyone push him around, he was loyal to a fault and always thought the best." Muse said happily...before her gaze saddened once more. "That was...until Zaren was taken by Argus...and killed him." Muse said, closing her eyes as the memories flooded her mind.

 _ **-Flashback- Luke coughed as he dodged a swing from the large sword, turning around and jumping back with Muse. The singing eidolon doing her best to try and push the corruption in Zaren back, but it was hard as she was trying to not die. "Zaren, please stop!" Muse cried out, before Luke wrapped his arms around Muse's waist and yanked her back, right as a sword slammed into the ground where she once stood. Luke looked up, seeing the black aura around Zaren, even as the crusader looked up.**_

 _ **Black lines had covered a portion of his face and the whites of his eyes had turned black, his red eyes glowing; the blood covering his body was from few scars...most from his victims. "Why should I?" Zaren asked darkly, chuckling as he raised his sword once more. "The boy is mine, why should he listen to a petty Eidolon?" Zaren questioned, before charging and Luke growled. He charged forward as well, blocking Zaren's sword with his claws and tried to get the sword out of his grip but was unsuccessful; Zaren chuckled and kicked him back.**_

 _ **"Your so weak Luke." Zaren said before charging, even as Luke tried to dodge. "Zaren! Stop this!" Luke shouted, dodging and kicking him, starting a flurry of slashes and kicks. "Fight Argus off, fight him!" He shouted, blocking a few swings and retaliating. "Sorry boy, but Zaren can't hear you." Zaren said before kicking him back once more, making Luke cough. Seeing his chance, Zaren struck as he bound Muse down to prevent her from stopping him. "ZAREN!" Muse and Luke shouted, before Zaren's sword pierced Luke's gut, making the boy cough out blood. -Flashback end-**_

"Argus didn't even give Luke a chance to defend himself once he had him on the ground," Muse mumbled, looking to the ground. "he attacked mercilessly and nearly killed him. Maria showed up and bound Zaren down, broke our bond and purified him...but she couldn't save Luke." Muse commented, clenching her hands together. "When Zaren woke up, the first thing he asked was the see Luke, he wanted to see the man who was like a brother...but...Luke had already been buried." She said sadly, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Zaren was distraught, his emotion's in turmoil and he distanced himself, lashing out at anyone and everyone. He even attacked Kate when she tried to get him to talk to her...he felt even worse and locked himself away for a few months...Kate didn't talk to him again for a long while." Muse explained, before sighing. "Right now...Zaren can't relax, nothing we do will relax him...he's remembering the last time his emotions took him over and it brought back memories of when he killed Luke." She said, looking Lua in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. You probably didn't need that long explanation." Muse commented, looking down sadly. Gently Lua rested a hand on Muse's head. "The only time a long explanation is bad is during a battle, last I checked we aren't under attack." She sighed, rolling her shoulders a little. "I'm guessing the demon trying to reach him caused most of this but Dova showing up likely didn't help…" Lua muttered, oddly enough she still sensed him. He was...in the throne room? Oh, he must want to talk to Maria about something. Lua would stay out of it.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Maria sat in her chair, looking over at Dova and raising a brow. "What exactly did you wish to talk about?" Maria asked him, confusion in her eyes and voice. The Dovatin nodded to the Cube. "I came to talk to your friend there to be honest, whenever I look there's a lot of glowing and only a fool would not sense that power." He fixed his gaze on the Cube. "Pardon me for not saying hello to you, quite a bit has been going on." He said and Maria seemed shocked he could tell someone resided in the Cube like her. "The Cube cannot speak unless taking a host as she had lost her original form. Please hold on." Maria said as she closed her eyes. A blue glow surrounded her body, before slowly dying down and she opened her eyes.

As she did, the pupils of her eyes had transformed into the the Cube and her eyes glowed blue, the gold replaced by a shimmering blue. The end of her black braided tinted blue, gaining a light shimmer to it similar to the Cube. As this happened, the Cube lowered itself to Maria and shrank in size, eventually resting in the center of her staff once more. Blue markings appeared randomly on her body, giving a soft glow and she locked eyes with him, a soft smile soon taking her features. "Very good Dova, Lord of the Power Filled," She said, slowly standing and making her way down the fet steps that lead to her chair, "not many people notice me when I am present. Despite having lost my physical form, Maria has been kind enough to let me use her body when I truly need to." She said, stopping before him and crossing her arms.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I am Gaia, the Mistress of Eidolon's." She said, bowing a little in respect, before standing straight again. "May I ask why one, such as yourself, wishes to speak to me?" Gaia asked, her tone, despite being in Maria's body, had also changed; taking on a more mature edge to it, replacing the youthful and wise voice Maria had. "I had nothing grand to say to be honest, I merely wished to greet you. I have been around high holy power before, you are the second occurrence I have come across in many years." He said, giving a smile. "Other gods...either weren't what they claimed to be or certainly didn't deserve to have high holy power." Dova shrugged. "Also...about that young man Zaren...can you do anything for him? I would have tried but I have a strong feeling I would be greatly harmed if not killed for trying to help him." Dova had dealt with certain things before, that didn't often end well for him. Needless to say, he stopped trying to cure wounds with darkness.

Gaia frowned a little, lowering her head to the ground sadly. "There is very little that I, myself, can do. Most of my energy and power goes into preventing Envoy's and Eidolon's alike, all across Terra, from becoming corrupted." She commented, rubbing her arms. "I have slowly given Maria powers I have limited the past rulers from learning, so far, Maria has been the only one pure enough to have not lost herself to the power of the Cube. Granted I am holy, there is a lot of madness inside my body that many rulers have lost themselves to." Gaia said, looking at the smaller Cubes on the pedestals. "I have tried to convince Maria to let me go inside the boy and cure him, yet she fears that he will be broken should I go inside to cure him." Gaia commented, folding her arms.

"For me to cure him, I literally have to tear his soul, mind and heart apart just to find the root of the problem. I make one mistake...the boy dies." She said softly, she wanted to help Zaren but Maria was too afraid to let Gaia take full control to do such things. "Tricky and risky cure…" Dova frowned leaning to one side slightly. "Not my area I can say for certain, I don't think any Power Filled could do much. Perhaps an Elemental Spirit Master could but…" He shook his head, arms crossing over his chest. "They can leave their own bodies for periods of time, they can't touch other souls and the mind? There are few places they have that they can enter the mind but that isn't safe for the Elemental Spirit Master at all." He huffed a soft breath, he wouldn't even think about the heart part. Good as the Power Filled were, the human mind and heart were too things that were tricky and shouldn't be messed with.

"If Maria trusted me enough, I could do it," Gaia began, tilting her head to the side. "though I believe she also wishes to see how strong Zaren is. See if he can push through it, she generally doesn't like to do this but she also believes it to be too...risky." She explained, before spinning her staff a little. The Cube left the staff and expanded, the surface rippling to show Zaren, in the arena fighting various monsters and Gaia sighed. "That boy doesn't realize how close he is to being completely broken." Gaia commented, a frown on her face...if only Maria trusted her! Dova sighed. "It comes down to many things then, I'm sorry I cannot help. My kind are very weak to what afflicts him." He quickly checked the time and winced. "It was nice to be here and meeting the people but I fear I must go home before my wife sends one of our eldest to retrieve me, and she WILL do it." He laughed softly, recalling a few times he had been late coming home, never worry Cassie that was very quickly learned.

Gaia smiled in return and bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well Dova, do be safe on your return home." She said softly, smile bright before nodded and disappeared. As he was gone, Gaia sighed and looked at the Cube, watching Zaren fight. "I will cure you one day Zaren, of that...I promise. Just give me a little more time to have Maria trust me." Gaia said before closing her eyes, as she did, she went back into the Cube and Maria stumbled, eyes wide as she tried to collect her barings and she sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have a long journey ahead of me...let's see if maybe Lua can get through to Zaren." Maria said, sending a small Cube to go get Lua.


End file.
